More than words
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Set after "Hero in the hold" After visiting Teddy's grave, Booth and Brennan talk about what happened.


Booth and Brennan were sitting on a bench at the graveyard after Booth had visited Teddy Parker's grave.

"I'm sorry I ruined the most important night of your life" Booth said while placing his hands between his knees.

"You didn't do anything" Brennan answered, it wasn't like it was his fault that he'd gotten kidnapped "But if you had left when I told you too-"

"Okay, I get the point Bones" Booth said and laughed slightly when he met Brennan's eyes "So, where you worried about me?"

No response, just a half way grin from Brennan.

"I bet you wore" Booth said.

"Maybe" She answered with a smirk, she didn't normally talk like that, but today was different somehow.

"Thanks for getting me" Booth said, even though he was pretty sure he'd said it before.

"Sure" Was all Brennan answered "I'm glad you're okay Booth"

"I'm glad I'm okay too" He answered with a smile as he looked away from her and turned his attention to the graves.

"So, Teddy?" Brennan asked, she was way too curious for her own good "You miss him?"

"Yeah, I do" Booth said and looked up at the sky for a couple of seconds "I named Parker after him"

She nodded "I figured"

"He was a good bo- man, he didn't deserve to die" Booth said and waited a little while before he looked back t her.

"I'm sure he was" She answered, not really knowing what else she could say.

"Thanks for this too by the way" Booth said and got the 'cocky' belt buckle up from his pocket.

"No problem, it's not like you've never given me anything"

"Yeah, I'm sure you still hang on to the plastic pig and the smurf" He said with a puff of laughter.

"Sure I do" She answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know" Booth said, and then they were silent for a while, he leant back and shielded his eyes from the sun rays.

"You know what Bones?" He asked and she looked at him.

"It's a beautiful day"

"Sure is"

"How about we call the squints and go on a picnic?" He suggested.

"A picnic?" She looked questiongly at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys need to relax after trying to figure out where I was, I know I was exhausted after trying to crack that code when you and Hodgins was kidnapped" Booth said "And by the way, it wasn't too fun being locked up inside that stupid boat either"

"Okay then" Brennan agreed, she was kind of tired and she let her mind wander for a while.

"_I don't love Booth" _

"_Yes you do"_

She hadn't realized it before that moment; she'd never really loved any men in her life except her family. Angela was the only friend she truly _loved_, and now Booth. But with him it was something different.

Brennan continued thinking about it, without knowing that Booth was thinking about almost the same thing.

"_What? You've never loved somebody and didn't say it to them?"_

_Silence._

"_So, maybe that's why I'm here?"_

He loved Bones, he was pretty sure of it. But he wouldn't even consider saying to her until Teddy had said those words to him.

"Hey Bones?" He said and she looked at him, escaping her own thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you ever thought about-"he stopped his sentence, trying to figure out a way to say it "I was thinking, when I was trapped and didn't know if I would die or not…. I saw Teddy"

He waited for her to tell him that there was no such thing as ghosts, she wanted to as well. But she understood he was going somewhere with this conversation and didn't.

"Right" Was all she said, he looked a little surprised at her for a moment, but brushed it off.

"He told me this… Story and it got me thinking, life's short you know?" He said, he didn't know it was a question or not so he continued "You never know if you're gonna be alive to see the next day"

"Right" Brennan said again and he puffed a breath.

"Just want you to know that I really care about you Temperance" He said, that's all he could say, at least for now.

She nodded first and then she leant in and hugged him, not as fast or dramatic as when she had picked him up with the helicopter, it was more like one of their 'guy hugs' as Booth referred them too, even though they both knew it wasn't.

He was the one that broke them apart "I'm glad you're okay" she said again, and this time Booth read more into it than just the words, because he knew she meant more than just the words.

Booth nodded and got up from the bench" Come on Bones, let's call the team" he said, he referred to them as his team and not just the squints.

"Okay" She said and got up from the bench as well, when Booth started walking and got his phone up from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Cam, how about you and the other squints come with Bones and me to a picnic?" He said and smiled down at Brennan, she could hear Cam answering something, but couldn't catch the words.

"Lincoln Park" He said to Cam and then she said something more and Booth said "Bye" and hung up the phone.

"They'll bring the food" He said and she smiled as he placed his arm over her shoulder and they walked over by grave after grave.

"Booth, I was worried about you"

"I know Bones" He said with a smile "I know"


End file.
